


Hopes and Nightmares

by The_Crazy_Fangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Cuddling & Snuggling, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Frisk, Frisk Needs A Hug, Guilt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Nightmares, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Soulless Undertale Pacifist Route, sans is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crazy_Fangirl/pseuds/The_Crazy_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk feels guilty about killing everyone and hiding her crimes by erasing the world. She keeps on having nightmares about Chara and all the people she killed and hopes that nobody helps her because she believes she doesn't deserve it. Sans finds her after a bad nightmare and insists on helping her. </p><p>WARNING: HIGH LEVELS OF FLUFF!</p><p>Told from Frisk and Sans' POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this because it's pretty important. So, this is just a note that applies to all of my fanfics. My friend and I share this account, so some of these fics are mine and some are hers. If the fic is about Harry Potter, it's probably Gracie's, and if the fic is about Undertale or something, its mine. (Izzi's)   
> Enjoy! :D

Frisk POV

I had watched them all die. Toriel, Undyne, Papyrus, Sans... I could go on forever. I had hurt so many people. When I look back, I realize the countless deaths I caused were just the tip of the iceberg. All of those people had lives... Places to be, friends and family who would miss them, maybe even a lover who could've just lost their other half. 

This guilt was consuming me. I had to get out of this somehow. I'm a coward, running away from these consequences, but I couldn't take it anymore... 

So I reset the world.

My actions were erased, but I remembered them. I also have horrible nightmares, usually ones about everyone I've killed. One time, that awful memory replayed in my mind and I saw the light leave Toriel's eyes as the betrayal stabbed her like my knife.   
In another nightmare, I saw Papyrus smile at me as I kept hurting him over and over and over again. It was heart wrenching to hear his last words and see his pained smile.   
In all of those nightmares, I would always hear Chara's laugh, mocking me. It sent chills down my spine. 

They got worse when I got to Snowdin. Hopefully tonight they won't be too bad...


	2. Chapter 2

Sans' POV

I don't know why I'm up this late. I should be asleep. Oh well, it's another good excuse to sleep in. I'm on my way back from Grilby's, and the only thing, er, human on my mind is Frisk. She's probably asleep on the couch. I always let her sleep there. Oh, by the way, Frisk lives with me and Papyrus whenever she's in Snowdin. I'll be honest with you, I know that Frisk has had some issues in other timelines, so I feel bad for her. 

Anyway, I'm almost home, and I hear this weird noise coming from the house. 

I hope those two are ok...

I open the door and I hear sobbing and screaming. 

Oh my gosh... Frisk...

She's screaming and crying hysterically and she's shaking so hard. I can see the beads of sweat on her forehead glint in the moonlight as her shoulders bob up and down. Her hands are covering her face. 

"Frisk," I whisper. Frisk looks up at me with pleading eyes and recoils. "Hey, Frisk, it's ok..." I say, carefully walking over to her.   
"S-S-Sans... I'm s-so sor-ry... D-don't worry ab-bout m-me.." she stutters and hides her face again. The sobs are racking her and it gives me a sick feeling. The poor kid. I wish she was smiling again. She looks so pretty when she's smiling and I want to bring back her smile. So I sit down on the couch next to her and scoop her onto my lap. I unzip my jacket and scoot her towards me. I zip the jacket over her and she cuddles up to me, still sobbing hard. It's the least I can do to help. The poor girl, she doesn't deserve to feel like this.


	3. Chapter 3

That nightmare... It was so scary... At least I'm all bundled up in Sans' jacket and he's holding me tight. He's so warm and it feels so nice to be all cozy after a bad dream. But I'm still terrified and I can't help but cry and cry and cry into his chest. 

Chara is always in my nightmares, but the one I just had was the worst. In the dream, I was in a dark room. I kept walking forwards until I saw a mirror. At first it looked like me, with my usual striped sweater. After a while, I noticed some changes. They weren't huge ones. If I hadn't recognized Chara from countless other nightmares, I wouldn't have noticed anything weird. My skin was pale, but my cheeks were tinted with a light blush. My sweater changed from purple and blue to green and yellow. Then my reflection spoke to me. "You've turned into me!" She said in her haunting voice.   
My reflection jumped out of the mirror and attacked me. In seconds, she had me on the floor. I saw my blood on the floor and she stabbed me repeatedly.It was crazy, I actually felt the pain, and it hurt so bad... I was powerless against her attacks and the last thing I heard was her laugh. Then I woke up and burst into hysterics. 

I'm glad Sans is with me, but I don't want his help after everything I've done. I don't deserve it. I should face my consequences and suffer alone. It's kind of him to help me, but I'm not worth it. I've done far too much evil and hurt so many people, especially him. Sans doesn't even know...

I'm broken out of my trance by Sans' voice. "Hey, Baby Bones, it's ok, just relax." he soothes, but I can barely hear him over my sobs. He hums a soft tune and I try to relax, being lulled by the sound of his voice. He runs his bony hands down my back, which is covered up by Sans' jacket. 

"Try to sleep, Baby Bones. You can trust me, ok?" Sans says.   
I let out a small whimper.   
He's being so nice to me... Yet I killed him and all of his friends in another timeline. I don't deserve this...   
"Just relax, Frisk."  
He starts humming again. 

Another nightmare awaits. I'm drifting away...


	4. Chapter 4

Aw, the kid's asleep. I guess she can sleep in my room with me. I don't want her to have another nightmare. Maybe having someone near her will help keep the nightmares away. It's no big deal, I'm always up this late anyways. Like I said earlier, it's one more excuse to sleep in. 

So anyway, I carry the kid into my room. She's still inside my jacket, which made it a little harder, but I ever so carefully lay her on the bed. Frisk squirms a little and then returns to her peaceful stillness. "Night, kiddo." I say, even though she's like, an adult. She's still small though, so it suits her.

I crawl into the opposite side of the bed as Frisk and sigh. What a night... It's not Frisk's fault that she has nightmares. I guess I'll stay awake and watch over her.   
Not in a creepy way, but just incase she wakes up again and needs someone to talk to. Hopefully she'll sleep well. 

* * *  
2 hours later  
Frisk's POV

Darkness everywhere...  
I'm surrounded in it. Heh, the dark is weird. You can't touch it, you can't feel it, you can't hear it, but you can't really see it either. I guess you know it's there because its sort of like the absence of all those senses; the absence of light. I'm pretty sure that I'm always lost in the darkness...

I open my eyes. Still some darkness. I'm not all snuggled up to Sans anymore. I must be in his room, considering that I don't recognize this part of the house and Sans always keeps his door locked. I look around. The room is littered with dirty socks and there's a treadmill in the middle. He's a skeleton!!! What does he need a treadmill for??! There's a floating tornado of garbage... Then I look up. There's a floating bone in the air from Papyrus' attack that's glowing blue. The soft blue illuminates the ceiling. Ok... I look beside me. Sans is lying on the opposite side of the mattress. His legs are crossed and he is twirling his finger around. He's controlling the bone. 

"Hey, Sans." I murmur.  
He turns towards me, surprised, and smiles. "Hey, Baby Bones." he says.  
He stops moving his hand around, the bone falls, and he catches it.  
"I stayed up to make sure you were ok. I watched you the whole time."   
I can feel the tears swelling in my eyes. How can he be so kind to me after all I've done? It must be pretty noticeable because Sans is giving me this weird look.  
"Hey, Frisk don't worry about it, I want being creepy or anything! I just wanted to make sure you d-didn't have another n-nightmare and..." he keeps on rambling.

Crap I'm upsetting him... He's only trying to help me and I'm hurting his feelings... 

"I'm so sorry-" I choke out. Tears stream down my cheeks and they feel hot on my face and Sans just crawls towards me and hugs me.   
He's still all nice and warm.  
"Shhh... It's ok, Frisk." he whispers.   
"H-how are you being so nice to me?" I ask, sobbing onto his shoulder.   
"You're a good kid, Baby Bones. You don't deserve any of this." he says.   
I just cry harder. He has so idea!

"I have a good idea. Why don't we go to Grilby's and get us a midnight snack?" Sans suggests.  
"I d-don't want t-t-to spend y-your money..." I object though tears.   
"Shush, Baby Bones. I'm buying you food. You had a rough night, so I'm going to take you out to Grilby's. Then you'll feel better and we can go back here and we could hang out and watch Mettaton or solve puzzles or just sleep... We could do whatever you want."   
"You're so sweet." I sigh. "I don't get how you're so understanding." I'm not crying as hard, but there are still some quiet tears falling down my cheeks.   
Sans just shrugs and climbs off the mattress. To my surprise, he holds out a bony hand for me to take. I place my hand in his, and he helps me off the mattress.   
He's so nice to me... But how? I'm a terrible person! I've killed people and erased my actions. He would treat me differently if he knew the truth. He would hate me. I want to tell him, but I just can't...

Before I realize what's happening, Sans is putting me on his back. Is he seriously going to give me a piggyback ride the whole way there, just for my enjoyment?  
As we walk through the streets of Snowdin, he makes sure to tell me about everything we pass, or some crazy story.   
We walk past the library.

"So, this one time," Sans begins,"Papyrus and I had a few days off from work, so we decided to try something new. We went to the library and we spent the whole day reading. We ended up staying there all night, too! I made Papyrus stay there, though. He absolutely hated it. I thought it was pretty cool, though. It's a way to escape this hellhole. I mean, think about it. If you've ever read a good book, you'd know that it takes you somewhere else." he pauses and sighs sadly.   
"Besides, where else do you think I found that cool joke book at home?" he says, chuckling.  
I smile. "I like reading too." I say. "When I was up at the surface, I read all the time. It was my favorite subject at school. I was so quiet and..." I pause, gulping. "That's why the kids made fun of me, so I came here and got caught up in everything."   
"I'm sorry, Frisk. I had no idea... You and I can read as much as you want and I won't judge you." Sans says. I smile softly and wrap around him a little tighter.  
"Thanks, Sans. I really don't deserve this." I say to him.  
"Stop talking, Baby Bones. You're an awesome person. It sure must take a skeleTON of work to be as awesome as you." He jokes.  
I giggle and . 

He stops in his tracks. "Was my joke funny enough for you? I'm glad you enjoyed it, because I put a lot of backBONE into those puns!" I'm laughing so hard right now. I'm starting to slip off of Sans, so he boosts me back onto his back. I end up resting my head on his shoulder and leaning against his head. We're almost to Grilby's. "We're almost there, Baby Bones." he says. He must be pretty strong. I don't hear a hint of a struggle in his voice. 

We're at Grilby's. Sans carefully sets me down.   
"Thanks for the ride." I say, and I give him a kiss on the cheek for being so nice to me. He blushes so hard... 

"L-let's g-go ins-s-side..." He stutters with a huge grin on his face. He's so cute. He takes my hand as we walk to the restaurant, except for when he lets go so he can hold the door.  
"This is gonna be fun, ok?" Sans says. We sit down at the barstools and everyone greets Sans and whispers about "his girlfriend." Fine by me. It doesn't really matter. But I've never really thought of him that way until now.   
I look over at Sans. He is pretty cute, I will admit.


	5. Chapter 5

Sans POV

Frisk seems to be enjoying herself. I watch as she orders a double order of fries. That's my favorite, especially when you dunk them in ketchup. 

Mmmm... Ketchup...

When we get the fries, the first thing Frisk and I do is each grab a bottle of ketchup and spray as much as we can on the fries. We both laugh and eat up, making sure to douse our food in that magical red substance. Frisk has ketchup all over her lips. I watch her with interest as she flicks her tongue over her lips and licks all of the ketchup off of herself.

Man, it sure feels good to have another fellow ketchup lover. Not just ketchup, but Frisk and I are so much alike. She likes puns, she likes reading, she likes... Well I can't really think of anything else right now, but Baby Bones is something special. 

I can still hear people talking about how we're "perfect for each other" and how "Sans brought his girlfriend" and etc.   
Maybe we are, heh. I think so.

I don't really know what this feeling is. I've never felt it before for anyone. Like, when you just want to put someone first no matter how hard it could be, and you just want to take care of them and be with them and spend every minute making them laugh and just seeing their smile makes you feel all warm, and you just want to hold them and keep them safe from whatever they're afraid of, no matter how harmless it may seem to you, or even something as simple as wanting to hold their hand and tell them skeleton puns... Is that... love? Like, romantic love?

I love her... But does Frisk love me? Maybe she could. Right?

* * *  
Frisk POV

We're still eating our food and I don't know how it happened, but I'm sitting on Sans' lap, he has his arm around my shoulder and we're feeding each other fries. He's so cool and nice and ugh, everything, but I don't deserve help from someone as perfect as him. 

"Thanks for everything, Sans." I say, leaning my head on his shoulder. He smiles at me and he's blushing so much.   
"N-No problem, B-Baby Bones." he stutters. "Ready to go home?" he asks with a shy smile.  
"Yeah." I say as I gaze up at him.   
"I feel really bad." I say as I draw away for a moment and fold my. "I'm spending your money and you could be asleep-"   
I'm cut off when he grabs my hand and kisses me. Oh my gosh he's kissing me... I just melt into his embrace and kiss him back. Right now, everything is gone. It's just me and Sans. I shudder with delight and move my hands to his shoulders. He has his arms around me and oh my gosh... He's actually kissing me... I'm surprised and dumbfounded when he pulls away.   
"Why'd you stop?" I joke.  
He blushes. "I-I-I um thought that you wanted me to..."   
"I don't deserve you." I sigh. I just sit there and gaze at him.   
He frowns and says, "Frisk, please don't say that. I don't want you to feel like a piece of trash. You're so much more than that. I want you to feel like the best person in the Underground, because you seriously are."

He's so sweet I'm in tears. I refuse to cry in the middle of Grilby's. Sans must tell I'm on the verge of tears, so he just wraps an arm around me. I close my eyes and my head lolls onto his shoulder. We stay like that for a few minutes.   
"Ready to go back home?" he asks. I yawn in response.   
"Heh, you've had a long night. Grilby, put it on my tab!" he says.   
Sans helps me off of his lap and stands up next to me.   
"Night, everyone!" Sans announces. He takes my hand and we walk out of the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I tried to post pretty quickly because I hate the suspense of waiting for the next chapter of a fic, so I didn't want to do that so yeah. I hope you liked this! Constructive criticism would be helpful and appreciated. :D

"Sans, I just want to say, I really enjoyed myself tonight, well for most of tonight." Frisk says as she places her hands on my shoulders. I smile at her and put my hands on her waist.   
"I'm glad, Baby Bones." I say.   
"I really don't deserve you..." Frisk says with a sad smile. 

"Want to get on my back again?" I ask. I'm starting to get more comfortable with this whole romance thing.   
"Definitely." Frisk says with a smile. She climbs on my back and I give her a piggyback ride all the way back home. I don't care that I didn't take the shortcuts. It's more time with her. 

When we get home, the first thing we do is flop on the couch.   
"What do you want to do now?" Frisk asks. "We could just go to bed..." she murmurs as she lies her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes.   
"Yeah. Wanna go to my room?" I ask. Frisk just nods.   
"Alright." I whisper and pick her up like you'd pick up a princess.   
"Sans..." she mumbles.  
"I'll stay with you. I promise. If you have another nightmare, just wake me up and we can go watch Mettaton or something. I'm going to take care of you, Baby Bones." I reassure her.   
"Mmm-hmm..." 

We're both lying on my mattress, only now, Frisk is all cuddled up to me. She's so cute... I'm starting to drift off to sleep.  
I'm almost asleep when I feel something soft on my face. I look and see Frisk giving me a soft, gentle kiss. I smile.   
"Love you, Sans..." she whispers.   
"Love you too, Frisk..." I say with a soft sigh. 

"One thing, Sans-" she says as she yawns.  
"What is it?" I ask.  
"I want to tell you what I did."  
"Alright. Whatever it is, you've obviously changed. I'm going to help you through whatever it is." I whisper as I kiss her forehead.   
"Ok..." Frisk begins. "You'll hate me, but I-"   
"You know what, Frisk?" I whisper and put a hand on her back.   
"What?" she asks.  
"Why don't we worry about this a little later?" I suggest, sounding like my lazy self, but really, I just want to spend tonight with Frisk. Just us, close to each other, no little brother to barge in on us, only the sound of Frisk's breathing and heartbeat, and the sound of soft winds outside the window.

Besides, I know I never told you this earlier, but honestly, I know what she did already. She killed everyone. She killed Toriel, she killed Undyne, she killed Papyrus... She killed me...  
You see, I know she reset the world. I would normally be furious, but she seemed so remorseful. Frisk tried to fix her mistakes. As far as I'm concerned, she hasn't killed a single monster in this timeline.

If Frisk ever has another nightmare, I don't care what she did, I want to be the one to protect her. I'll chase her nightmares away, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I hope you liked it! All of these chapters are going to be kind of short. It's going to alternate POV throughout the fic just so you know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
